Titania
by x stickers
Summary: All goes to hell when Erza Scarlet, Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild, suddenly wakes up in the world of One Piece, where pirates are the majority over mages! In fact, it's come to the World Government's attention that Erza may be the last wizard around, and when she denies a position on the military force in order to search for her missing nakama, they place a bounty on her head!
1. Lost

**Summary**:  
-

_All goes to hell when Erza Scarlet, Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild,_  
_suddenly wakes up in the world of One Piece, where pirates are the majority over mages!_  
_In fact, it's come to the World Government's attention that Erza may be the last wizard around,_  
_and when she denies a position on the military force in order to search for her missing nakama,_  
_ they place a bounty on her head! All Erza wants to do is find a way back to Magnolia!_

- o - o - - - - - - - - - - - o - o -

Erza pawed at her forehead, two red eyebrows knitting together as she instantly realized something was not right.

"...I'm.. alive?"

That seemed like a good place to start. The last thing she could remember was the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial on Tenrou Island. Things had gone terribly wrong, and then they were attacked by a dragon. _Acnologia_.

"Lucy..?" Erza was rubbing at her eyes as she crawled on her hands and knees in the tall grass. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light just quite yet. Her head was spinning by how bright it was, yet Erza wasn't sure the sun was shining any brighter then usual. "Juvia..?"

Where were her friends?

Her sight was slowly returning to her, and Erza took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was definitely alone, on top of a grassy hill so it seemed. There was a large tree that she had been previously propped against, and now that she was looking more closely, there was a beautiful view of the town from the large hill she sat on.

_Enough sitting around. _

Erza stood up and patted the dirt from her knees. She was alone, and stranded, but it was best if she kept calm. _If I'm alive, they must be too.  
__  
_

She wouldn't allow herself to think any differently. Her nakama were safe. They were strong.

_We'll find eachother again._

For now, she would need to start looking.

- o - o - - - - - - - - - - - o - o -

**A/N;**

**Hi! Another story from yours truly! c: I love Erza and I love One Piece, so I wanted to combine the two. This is a crossover because it will eventually feature some FT characters in the Pirate Era as well. This story is Erza centric! But she will be meeting our favorite Strawhat Pirates soon ;) Oh, and this story takes place during the two timeskips (7 years in Fairy Tail) (2 years in One Piece). Erza will be traveling a lot by boat. (Inspired by the Fairy Tail episode where Erza hijacks the pirates boats to go retrieve her naughty nakama who took an S-Class mission without asking c:**


	2. Oh, hell

**Summary**:  
-

_All goes to hell when Erza Scarlet, Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild,_  
_suddenly wakes up in the world of One Piece, where pirates are the majority over mages!_  
_In fact, it's come to the World Government's attention that Erza may be the last wizard around,_  
_and when she denies a position on the military force in order to search for her missing nakama,_  
_they place a bounty on her head! All Erza wants to do is find a way back to Magnolia!_

**0 0 0 2**

- o - o - - - - - - - - - - - o - o -

"A dragon..?"

By the look the chestnut haired mother gave Erza, it was clear she thought the young woman insane. Erza managed a small formal smile as she nodded her head apprehensively, eager for answers to her question no matter how crazy her questions may seem.

"That's right. Black," Erza added for more detail. The mother, who was balancing her son on her hip, squinted her eyes at the young woman before her. Erza was dressed down to just her sarashi; the white bandages that bound her chest, and her red hakama with yellow flames giving a burning effect at the bottom. She was torn and bruised from her battle with Azuma, a dark mage from her time whom had almost bested her in battle, but she managed to pull through at the last moment with just barely her consciousness left, as usual.

Didn't matter how beat up she got. She won, she protected her nakama.

Although against Acnologia was a different story.

Now she needed to find them.

"Listen honey, I think there may be something wrong with your head. Look at'cha, you're all torn up and battered. Come on inside, I'll fix you up a nice hot cup of cocoa-!"

Erza suddenly found herself ushered into the house, the baby boy wrapping his chubby fingers around scarlet strands of hair. The sudden toll of her neglected injuries suddenly crashed back into her mind as Erza felt her eyes slowly flutter close.

She was exhausted. "I need to find.." She was falling. "My friends.."

Eri, the chestnut haired mother let out a curse as the red headed female passed out against her shoulder before falling to the floor.

"Oh, hell."

**A/N;**

**Hi guys! I got much more reviews then I thought I would ((was expecting no reviews -sweatdrops;))! Thanks for the feed back, it definitely gave me reason to start on the next chapters. Also, my chapters will indeed be short. I have written stories with longer chapters, but I feel this style fits my story best. I won't be changing this unless I feel like it.**

**Anyways, I was curious if you guys are familiar with both Fairy Tail and One Piece? Or are some of you guys only familiar with one? Let me know so I can know how much details and review I need to write for characters backstories. **

**..Make sense? Nyeh e3e;;**


	3. Not in Fiore

**Summary**:  
-

_All goes to hell when Erza Scarlet, Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild,_  
_suddenly wakes up in the world of One Piece, where pirates are the majority over mages!_  
_In fact, it's come to the World Government's attention that Erza may be the last wizard around,_  
_and when she denies a position on the military force in order to search for her missing nakama,_  
_they place a bounty on her head! All Erza wants to do is find a way back to Magnolia!_

**0 0 0 3**

- o - o - - - - - - - - - - - o - o -

Now that her strength had returned back to her, Erza equipped into her usual Heart Kreuz Armor, sitting cross-legged at Eri's small kitchen table. She took a sip of her sweetened hot tea, "I'm terribly sorry about that once again, Eri-san."

Eri had just been jokingly complaining about how Erza had nearly given her a heart attack when she appeared on her front door asking about a dragon while looking as if she had just been nearly beaten to death.

Apparently, as Erza was informed, she had passed out in the doorway of Eri's home (Eri crudely cutting in to complain how heavy Erza was, but quickly changed her mind when the red head sent her a daring glare for her to continue) and was unconscious in a coma-like sleep for nearly two days. It seemed to have really shaken Eri up at the beginning, because she admitted to thinking someone had died in her home.

Eri was over the stove flipping pancakes for the three. Her son, who Erza learned was adopted,'s name was Ryuk, and he shoved a smushed handful of pancakes into his mouth. Once her plate was handed to her, Erza had stars in her eyes as she hungrily eyed the whipped cream and strawberries on top, and cheerfully dug into her breakfast.

Between mouthfuls of delicious pancakes, the young mother eyed the red haired woman she let into her house. "So, are you going to look for your friends, Erza-san?"

Upon waking up from her two day slumber, it came to Erza's attention that she was no longer on Tenrou island. Of course, that explained why Eri hadn't seen the dragon. Erza wasn't even sure if she was in Fiore anymore. When asking Eri where it was they they currently decided, the foster mother happily input, "Hana Emi Island."

Where. The _hell_. Was she?

"Yes, I believe the first thing I should do reunite with my comrades. I can start by getting off of this island."

"And where will you go?" Eri quipped thoughtfully.

Erza placed her finger on her chin as she seemed to think deeply about it, before looking up and answering straight-facedly, "To wherever it is that my nakama are currently at."

Eri sweatdropped, then facepalmed. Ryuk gurgled and laughed.

Clearly Erza didn't have her plan thought through very well, but the S-Class mage wouldn't let that discourage her. She smiled positively at Eri, before asking the already rattled Eri with a straight face, "I hate to intrude even further.. but do you happen to have a ship I can borrow? Or a boat will suffice."

The sweatdrop that hung on the back of Eri's head slid even further down. "Yeah, right, let me just pull one out from my back yard.." She muttered under her breath before rolling her eyes. She took Erza's empty plate and began to rinse the dishes. "How about you go down to the Marine station? Sure the towns big, but I'm sure you'll find it! Tell them you're interested in buying, and maybe they can sell one to you!"

Yeah right! Eri just wanted this crazy lady out of her house and away from her son _pronto_. Erza, however, was completely oblivious to this as she looked over to Eri with sparkling eyes as if she were the most kindest woman on Earth. She bowed her head humbly, "Thank you kindly, Eri-san."

"Yeah, yeah!" Eri blushed bashfully as she opened the door for Erza, bidding her farewell. "Maybe you can explain to them where you got all those bruises from. And you better not tell them a damn dragon." She was grumbling under her breath again.

Erza headed on her way to her next destination. First, she would need a boat. Then a map. And then, somehow, someway, she will find a way to make it back to Magnolia, back home, back to _Fairy Tail. _

_**A/N ;; **_**I never said I was a good writer. This story definitely needs a beta ; v ; But I do have a lot of plot ready for this story. Important people make an appearance in the next chapter :b****  
**


End file.
